shroomfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Elthis
Sean Elthis (AKA: Sean the City Scanner, or simply Sean) is a City Scanner and the star of the machinima Scanner-Life. He's very friendly, but can be bossy at times. He thinks everyone is his friend. History Sean was created in The Combine World, September 16, 5164 (After Hope's Birth). He was built as a Scanner Type One, also called the City Scanner. He likes to take pictures for his blog and has a built in computer in his system. He never runs out of film and never got along with his sister Lisa when he was 6 years old. When Sean was Eight, he went to Mr. Adwise, the Combine Advisor, and always got tips from this synth. When he was nine, he met Joe the Manhack, him and Sean became best friends. When Sean was fifteen, he and Joe went on a scout in the woods. Sean and Joe had an Antlion right in front of them. When Joe got destroyed in combat (when these machines get destroyed they always get fixed), Sean was still standing and he was about to fly away, he went in reverse and his tail stabbed the Antlion in the brain area and the Antlion died. Sean learned a new trick, the tail stabbing attack. When he was eightteen, Sean became an expert on stabbing Antlions and Headcrabs, When he was nineteen he started stabbing Headcrab Zombies, When he was twenty three, he met two other Combine machines, Ryan the Rollermine and Han the Hopper Mine. He saved Ryan one day from getting thrown in the ocean by an Antlion. When he was thirty, he became a leader of the Civil Protection Scanner Squad; CP Scanner squad four. He has been doing it for five years till now, when he is thirtyfive. And one of the CP's began recording videos for Sean and his friends. Time on the Show Trailer Sean was introducing the show to the viewers. Episode One Sean was introducing the cast to the viewers. His friend Max the Metrocop stunsticked a civilian without reason, with Max saying "I love the smell of pain in the morning!" Sean asked if he was dead. Max didn't know, so he t-bagged him to be sure. Sean's other friend Steve the Combine Soldier was on the rooftop doing another one of his stupid stunts. He jumps off the roof thinking he would survive. He landed on the ground injured, but wasn't dead. Sean then wanted to introduce Stanley the Strider, so he was reviewing him asking why he likes to be a Strider. Stanley just liked stomping on the ground and making the humans run away from him. Sean wishes he was a Strider like him and not a harmless Scanner. Sean then goes to see his best buddy Joe the Manhack. Joe is complaining because he is saying the script said that he's not having much appearances in the episode, even though Sean said he would. Sean meant in Half-Life 2: Episode One part of the series. Joe got pissed and called Sean a liar. Sean is saying he's not a liar, then they kept aruging. Then the arugment ended, and Joe said he's in-love with Sean's sister Lisa. Sean said, "What the hell? Would she like you?" Joe wants Sean to talk to her for him because he was shy. Sean then reviews his sister Lisa. Lisa kept saying negetive things about Sean and asked him to tell Han that she loves him. Sean reviews Grigg the Gunship next, saying he's a bad aimer. So there were a group of Civilians and a Metrocop down below, but Grigg killed the Metrocop by accident. Steve then shot a rocket at Grigg as punishment. Sean then introduces Stew the Shotgunner. Sean says something that complete got Stew pissed then Stew shot him. But then Stew said, "All Scanners get fixed after they get killed." so Sean returns and intorduces Hunter the Hunter. Hunter shoots his fletchettes and accidently flips the camera. Then Sean introduces Han the Hopper Mine and Ryan the Rollermine. Earl was next. As the interview continued, Earl was under attack by Rebel so Earl killed it. Then the episode ended with all of them together. They opened fire at the camera and he said, "May the Combine be with you." Episode Two It was inspection day, Sean was pretty excited about it. Sean was talking to Joe about inspection day as Max appeared. Max asked Sean if he wanted to help him out. Sean says they're making another episode of Scanner-Life. Max is saying they better be inspected or they die or get captured. Sean says I know the actor of you doesn't really mean that, but Max complianed that he didn't have to say that out loud, because they're still recording. Throughout the episode, some CPs were talking about a strange man in a suit walking around town. Episode Three Sean and Joe were dared by Lisa to go into the City 17 Canals at Halloween when it's almost sunset to see if he gets scared. They see a Headcrab on the ground and their afraid of Zombies. Zombies attack a Refugee station while Sean, Lisa and Joe hide. Combine reinforcements come and they're saved. Episode Four Sean discusses the Seven Hour War with Combine rookies. His camera has difficulties though. After the video, Sean takes a picture of everyone. Episode Five Sean, Lisa, Joe, Ryan, Han and Tam go to Central 17 so they can go to a Robot convention. They stay at a Nexus for the night, but then it gets raided by Rebels. Jim, a Rebel, captures a Combine High-Counsel member, General Ivan. Sean rescues him by stabbing the Rebels in the face, and Jim gets captured. General Ivan gives Sean some tickets for a vacation at Nova Prospekt. Episode Six Sean, Lisa, Joe, Ryan Han and Tam take a train ride to Nova Prospekt for their vacation. Their train breaks down in the middle of the countryside as they waited until it's fixed. Jim returns and shoots Lisa with a Sniper Rifle. Joe panics and wants to get his revenge on that Rebel. As Joe attempts to take his revenge on that Rebel, but a Shotgunner ends up getting him. Jim survives though because he appears in Parts 6 and 7 in the Scanner-Life Movie. They make it to Nova Prospekt safe and sound. Episode Seven Gordon Frohman comes to town. Sean is afraid because he knows the story of the Chosen-one who is Gordon Freeman will be coming soon. Sean thinks Frohman is an idiot. While Steve and Max to stunts on the swings, Sean tries to get them to stop, but they wouldn't. When they finally get injured, Sean takes down the swings so they wouldn't do it again. Then they just continue their stunts some other way. Episode Eight Sean shows a small clip of him at the Thanksgiving event. As all the Combines were fighting to see who gets the food, Sean is the coach and DJ. Episode Nine Sean, Lisa, Joe, Ryan, Han and Tam go to City 45 to see the new prototypes of the Headcrab Rockets. Sean keeps running arens for this certain Combine to get some Headcrabs and then a Companion Cube. Episode Ten Sean keeps making dirty jokes on his pals, but then they're all too busy for him. Sean is pretty bored and alone, but then he sees the Citadel on full-alert, then he sees Gordon killing Combines. He tells his friends that the time has come. Episode Eleven Sean gives out a plan to attack Black Mesa East and capture Eli. It was a success. Episode Twelve Sean and his pals are at Nova Prospekt after they captured Eli. But then the prison is under attack. Episode Thirdteen Sean and his buddies are stuck at Xen needing to return home. They meet three Combine Guards from Nova Prospekt: Sue, Josh and Stan. Sean gets attacked by a Houndeye but gets rescued by Josh. Then they all return home after the teleporter goes online. The Movie Sean wakes up in the middle of the desert damaged, all alone. He finds Han and then an abandon town, then him and Han get captured by the Rebels. Steve and Stew rescue them but then they all get stunned by a Rebel named Simon. Then they all get rescued by the others. Earl tries to repair Sean, but ends up making it worse, then Moe repairs him. They all go upstairs to see Josh, Sue and Stan. Stan gets shot by a Sniper. They all attend to Stan's funeral. Then they all attempt to head back to City 17. As they go to a little hotel on the highway to stay for the night, almost everyone gets captured by Rebels. Sean and the remain of his gang take an APC back to City 17. As they were almost back, the rest of them get captured. Sean was taken by Jim, saying he was the one who killed Stan. As Jim had to go contact Dr. Kleiner, Sean and Joe gets rescued by Max. Max kills all the Rebels in the base and a Green Gargantua by the help of Sean and Dawn. Jim later gets killed by Joe and Josh, having their revenge. Sean and the others return to the Citadel with everybody including General Ivan. They make a plan to attack a Rebel outpost. They attacked the base for a couple of hours until Han and Lisa went missing. Joe was sent to look for them. Joe found Lisa sleeping with Joe so he ran away. Lisa went to Sean saying that she's gonna look for him, but Sean didn't want anything bad to happen to Lisa so he was gonna go with her. Sean goes to his old friend Mr. Adwise in the Citadel to see where Joe is. Joe is in the desert, so Sean drives an APC to go to him. The crazy driver pushes the APC with Sean and the others in into the ocean. They all make it, except for Ryan, because Rollermines aren't water proof. Tam finds his memory chip so they can find a replacement Rollermine. When they make it to shore, Stew gets ambushed by a familiar looking Koopa from Super Mario Bros. It was Bowser Jr.! They let Junior help them out as long as they can find Kamek so he can go back to his world. They find Joe at the Black Hole Reactor with his new friends Cesar and Carl. They were trying to get Joe to go but he refused because of Lisa and Han. As the base was under attack, Joe decided to go. Carl and Cesar wanted to go too. They made it to the City 17 Citadel and found General Ivan. Ivan wanted to introduce to Sean some of friends from the High-Counsil: Sergeant Justin, Captain Cipriani, Commander Maxwell and Lt. Jenkins. They were all hanging out in the Citadel for a little while until the Dark Fusion Reactor blew up. Then everyone teleported into the Counter-Strike universe. Sean was with Ryan, Tam, Steve, Stew, Sue and Junior. That's where the movie is now left off. Category:Scanner-Life